songofsummonersfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Marilla
Markus Marilla is a supporting character in Song of Summoners, he is the guardian of Eva and Basil and is a high status leader. The name Markus means 'of Mars', the Roman god of war. Markus's last name means 'Shining Sea'. Appearance Markus is old and a bit scruffy, he has very rough, old facial features and has a slight beard and mustache. His hair is dark brown with gray marks on the sides, and keeps it choppy and short. Markus is around 5'9". He is usually seen wearing coats with turtlenecks and jeans. Markus mentions due to his age, he gets cold quite easily and always wants to stay warm, even in the Summer. In his early years, Markus had very fluffy dark brown hair and a very prominent smile and striking brown eyes. He had a slight beard growing, and kept himself healthy and tried to be as fit as he could. Personality Markus is very grounded and down-to-earth. In his early years, many described him as very charming and quite flirtatious around others. Anyone who knew him well knew he was destined to be a great leader. Markus considers himself a perfectionist and does not like when plans go astray. He is very single minded and practical, and also has problems with inflexibility. However, Markus is also very loyal to others, he is very trustworthy. Markus cares a lot about the people he leads and wants peace and equality for others. Markus loves his children and would do anything for them, he is a very loving and good father. Background Markus mentions that as a child he grew up traveling and mostly on the run. He does not remember much about his parents, his only memory being his father handing down a necklace to him, claiming to hand it down to his son when he comes of age, which Markus later gives to Basil. Markus stumbled upon a kingdom out of sheer luck, needing somewhere safe to live. His entire life he grew up running and trying to survive. Once Markus is able to settle in, he takes jobs into fishing and selling. His charm and leadership gets many others to like him, gaining popularity quickly. The king grows to taking a liking to Markus, and he is appointed as his second-in-command to the king. As a year passes, Markus begins to disagree with the King's views to his people, and criticizes him for it many times, worrying that Markus's leadership and charm could overthrow him, the King then banishes him. Markus moves to the west, where he settles and takes leadership for others, and has Eva with his love, Lillith. Relationships Eva Being his daughter, Eva is one of the most important people in Markus's life. He is very protective of her and wants success in her life and to be the best she can be. As Eva grew up, she often got in trouble with her father many times which caused frustrations with their relationship later in life, Markus claims he feels like Eva hides too many things from him. Basil Markus considers Basil like his own son, even though the two aren't biologically related. Markus was heartbroken when he first met upon Basil being abandoned as a baby, and took him in as his own. Basil and Markus have always gotten along greatly, and Markus loves Basil just as much as he loves Eva. Lillith Markus loved Lillith more than words could describe, the two met in his early years, and moved together. Lillith's death later in life almost killed Markus. Even though she is gone, Markus still cannot let go of Lillith and cannot see himself romantically with anyone else. Jamie Markus takes interest in Jamie once he sees him getting close with Eva and Basil, but it's a bit hard for the two to connect due to Jamie's distantness. Once Jamie is able to finally open up, Markus accepts him almost as part of the family with open arms. The Marinos Before coming into second-in-command, Markus became close friends with a man named Festus Marino, a summoner who took no interest in his ability. The friendship ended very harshly and left Markus heartbroken. He has always observed his family from a distance, wanting nothing to do with them. Markus mentions he thinks of the family being too 'power-hungry and mad'. Trivia * Markus's birthday is May 12th, making him a Taurus. * Markus's full chart: Taurus sun, Libra mood, and Capricorn rising. * Markus's favorite animals are wolves. * Markus's favorite food is seafood. * Markus is associated with leadership, wolves, and life and justice.